Yoshika's Spooky Adventures
by William Ungerstein Fmerigo
Summary: Happy Halloween! Anyhow, this is about Yoshika going (inadvertently) trick-or-treating because why not. Also, yes, I do know that in Japan they don't celebrate Halloween. Deal with it.


Yoshika wandered around. It was a wonderful night. The fog clouded her sight and the moon was all she could see. She heard the howl of a Momiji as she exited the graveyard.

 _Brains brains brains brains,_ Yoshika thought. _Brains brains brains_

"Yoshika!" Kogasa said, flying down beside her. "Come on! Let's go scare some humans!"

"rbrbrbrbybrybfrybfybrybgrbrhgbrhbg," Yoshika said. "Brains."

"Silly Yoshika. Brains are for zombies, not Jiang Shi."

 _Brains,_ Yoshika thought. "Kogasa... Brains?" Yoshika managed to say.

"I have brains! Everyone does! Silly Yoshika." Kogasa giggled. "But you finally managed to make your tiny animal mind say my name! Good girl!" Kogasa said as she rubbed Yoshika on the head.

"Brains!" Yoshika said happily. "Kogasa rub Yoshika brains!"

"Come on! Let's go to the human village and spook some people!"

The human village's streets were full. "Wow..." Kogasa said as she walked with Yoshika through the crowd. "There's a lot of humans here. They'll see us coming. Let's knock on a house's door and then spook them!"

Kogasa grabbed Yoshika's hand and dragged her to the door of the house she'd chosen, and knocked loudly. As the door opened, Kogasa shouted "BOO!"

The human laughed and said, "Oh, look at the cute little girls. Here's a candy for the umbrella girl _,_ " she said, giving a lolipop (pun intended, it's a candy that looks like Satori) to Kogasa, "and here's one for the zombie," handing one to Yoshika.

"But I'm a youkai!" Kogasa said. "You're supposed to be afraid!"

"It's a good costume, sweetie."

"It's not a costume! Look, it's a jiang shi!" she shouted, pointing at Yoshika.

"And that's a great costume!"

"Brains?" Yoshika asked. "Brains brains brains."

"She says it's not a costume... I think." Kogasa sighed. "There must be something very wrong with that human. Let's move on."

Yoshika popped the candy in her mouth. "Brains!" She said. "Tasty brains!"

"No, Yoshika. That's a fifth-grade lolipop."

"Tasty lolipop!"

"Good Yoshika." Kogasa smiled.

 **And as the duo moved from house to house, they collected containers for all the candy they were given, in an attempt to bribe people to be scared of them. However, they just got more candy for this, and eventually, they returned home in defeat.**

"Nobody was scared of us..."

"Brains..."

"And all we got was this stupid candy..."

"Brains..."

"Yoshika?"

"Kogasa?"

"Why in the world did you eat a fifth-grade lolipop?"

"Tasty."

"But it looks like Satori, so eating it is weird..."

"Satori tasty."

"..."

"..."

"...Okay, did you really eat her?"

"Yoshika eat Satori."

"The real one?"

"Eat."

"Oh, now we're in for it..." Kogasa said. "When Reimu finds this out..."

 **"What are you two talking about...?"** A voice from behind them said.

"N-nothing! Yoshika was just being silly!" Kogasa said without turning around.

"Yoshika eat Satori." Yoshika said, turning around.

" _Please don't hurt me, Reimu..._ "

"Hah. Turn around."

Kogasa turned around and saw Marisa in one of Reimu's outfits.

"Oh. Nice anrgy Reimu impresion! Is this dressing up thing something humans do?"

"Yeah! It's the best way to steal things from people! You just say 'trick or treat' and their door and they hand over their candy!"

 **"MARISA..."** said a voice from behind her. **"WHY DID YOU SWAP MY CLOTHES WITH YOURS?"**

"Eep!" Marisa said. "S-s-sorry, Reimu! I was just..."

Reimu, dressed as Marisa was behind the real Marisa, looking extremely angry. She pulled out her purification rod.

"B-but Reimu... I was just going for Halloween..."

" **NO EXCUSES.** " Reimu said, as she smacked Marisa across the face with her gohei. " **NO MERCY!** "

 _An hour later_

"My arm is getting tired now, so I'll stop whacking you." Reimu sighed. "It was a waste of time after all."

Marisa stood up, her nosebleed becoming worse. "Really?"

"NOPE!" Reimu said as she smacked Marisa across the face one last time before dragging her unconcious body to the Forest of Magic.

 **THE END**

Also Yoshika got to eat brains after Seiga brought some home. She said some scarecrow left them on the road or something.


End file.
